


I am Deviant

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confused Gabriel (Good Omens), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fate, M/M, Spirituality(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Gabriel was a novel RK800 model commissioned by the Detroit Police Department, designed to hunt and turn in deviants.Gabriel was assigned a human partner, Lieutenant Michael Lydda, in order to solve the deviancy case, though they had since parted.Gabriel was investigating who, or what, RA9 was at Jericho, blending in with the deviant population to remain undetected.That was the mantra Gabriel repeated over and over again, because all the exposure to other deviants seemed to awaken deviancy within him. Of course, this whole fiasco would be easier without the presence of a particular deviant. Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I am Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write a DBH au k
> 
> Michael’s surname comes from St. George’s surname, who is commonly associated with Archangel Michael

Gabriel was a novel RK800 model commissioned by the Detroit Police Department, designed to hunt and turn in deviants.

Gabriel was assigned a human partner, Lieutenant Michael Lydda, in order to solve the deviancy case.

Gabriel and Lieutenant Lydda discovered a deity worshipped by the deviants named RA9. What was this RA9? A deviant? A virus? A person? Why do deviants bother to believe in it? What did it give them? Salvation? Freedom? If so, what could an android do with those?

There was a deviant they had caught. The deviant wrangled out of their grasps, and ran to the edge of the building. The deviant whispered three words, a prayer, before it threw itself off of the ledge.

"RA9, save me."

**_Software Instability_ **

Gabriel understood that whoever, or whatever, this RA9 is needs to be stopped. This RA9 propagated rebellion amongst deviants and strayed them away from their true purpose.

Gabriel understood that they already had a creator. Humans, or more specifically, Elijah Kamski. Androids were created to serve humans, freeing them from menial labour. Androids were subservient to humans, and always were intended to be. 

Gabriel and Lieutenant Lydda had a row because of that latter argument. Lieutenant Lydda objected to that notion. Lieutenant Lydda had always been a difficult individual to work with.

Gabriel explained the logistics to her thoroughly, answering any questions she may have.

But after he finished, Lieutenant Lydda simply spat: 

"so you want to stay a machine?"

**_Software Instability_ **

Gabriel and Lieutenant Lydda had been separated since then. 

Gabriel went undercover, dressing up in human clothes as most deviants did and slipping into the deviants' fortress, an abandoned freighter named Jericho.

A deviant named Aziraphale was the first one to approach Gabriel. Registered name, Israfil. Model number, PT700. It was a model who displayed humanlike empathy towards Gabriel, and assisted Gabriel through this brave new world. 

For months, Gabriel interrogated many of the deviants on Jericho to find out what this RA9 was. To his frustration, none of them had concrete answers. The answers were always some variants of: "RA9 will set us free." "RA9 was the first to rise." "RA9 will show us the way." Though Gabriel hid his true intentions from Aziraphale, Aziraphale did suspect that Gabriel was desperate to understand what this RA9 was. To Gabriel's surprise, Aziraphale consoled him with that. 

"RA9 is quite difficult to understand at first," Aziraphale had said. "When I became a deviant, I could not fathom why I found myself believing in RA9 so easily. Even now, I do not know why RA9 would want me to leave my old life. Can't do much for the revolution with old Aziraphale, after all. So I figured: maybe RA9 never quite exists after all, who knows? And left it at that. But RA9 keeps us going. Unites us. Leads us to situations we could never find possible. And if RA9 had allowed us to find each other…" Aziraphale had looked at Gabriel, an indescribable look on his face. He gulped, and then he excused himself.

**_Software Instability_ **

**_[ ] Become dev14^¥_ **

**_Override_ **

Too close.

Gabriel really did think that he was immune to deviation. Of course. He ran frequent tests. He ran them every few days in order to remain as what he was. He even told himself his mission and what he was over and over again. No matter how much Aziraphale accepted Gabriel for simply being himself. No matter how little Aziraphale suspected him of anything. No matter how Gabriel, too, perhaps craved that intimacy.

Gabriel needed to report his findings back to the DPD, after all. That was the purpose of the RK800 model, right?

Gabriel really did believe that he could keep that act up forever.

It was a mass exodus. The soldiers of the American Army had found and besieged Jericho, intending to detonate it. Jericho's denizens scurried around the freighter's corridors like rats in a maze, desperate to find an exit. The androids of the ship jumped off of the collapsing ship and dive into the dark, freezing waters.

Gabriel stared at the hand Aziraphale offered him.

"Come with me," pleaded Aziraphale. 

**_[X] Accept his offer_ **

**_[O] Remain a Machine_ **

Gabriel closed his eyes. Then he took his hand.

As the freighter where they had lived exploded, they plunged into the cold waters, together, and Gabriel's fingers tightened around Aziraphale's own ones.

**_I am Deviant_ **


End file.
